Brandon Note
Brandon Grub Note is a roaming swordsman, born in the North Blue. He weaponed himself with either a nodachi and a rhinoaxe. He earned himself a bounty of 361,800,000 by killing and severly wounding marines. He adjusts his own self-proclaimed justice by taking down other motives of justice. He got his epithet for leaving a mess after taking his victims. He at the Dino Dino no Mi: Model Pterodactyl. His dream is to kill the future Pirate King. Appearance Note is a slim man of average height. He sports an unbuttoned lightblue blouse and white sash to cover his abs. His unbuttoned shirt shows his cross-shaped blackened scar upon his heart. Note wears a pair of shorts that stops on his cabs. He doesn't wear shoes whatsoever. His left shoulder, upperchest and right shoulder are covered by a tattoo, saying: All Hope is Gone. As for his facial features, his eyes are slightly foreshadowed by his hair. He has red stubbles and brown hair covering his forehead and ears. He has a chelsea smile and permanent black eye, covering his red pupils. Note also carries along a nodachi which he straps on his back. It is a large sword with a scabbard decorated with fiery-symbols from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oval-shaped hand-guard coated with a small piece of balck rope tied at the base of its hilt. His other weapon, the rhinoaxe, is worn on his back also. When viewed from behind, his two weapons make a cross-like view. Personality Note is a furious man who can be angered fast. He is quickly annoyed by things that don't make sense to him, which angers him. It is possible to calm him down, but only if he get his way. If angered to fast or even worse, he'll make another victim. He finds himelf to be very independent, thinking of himself as a loner who finds it easy to be alone. He likes his his quiet time and can't really use company. He also has a habit to notice small changes and fails to notice bigger changes. He is also very disciplined and has manners, mainly because he lived most of his life alone and training. He also has lots of courage, because he seems to never run away of a fight and lives a life of killing people who don't do justice, no matter how strong the opponent. Although being labeled a ferocious killer, he won't ever lay a hand on animals. He excludes Zoan-type Devil Fruit users of this rule. Relationships Friends Note has become famous as a ferocious killer, causing massacres all over the North Blue and Grand Line, yet he has made to companions along the way; namely fishman pirate Brickar and best friend from the past Cheron Madness Pilock. Brickar Note became knowledged of the existence of Brickar when stranded on a forest-island. While waiting there for three weeks and training, he was captured by Marines in his sleep. He was taken into custody and on a shipjail he met Brickar. Brickar was shipwright at the time and the two swore an alliance to break out. After taking down the Marines on the ship, Brickar took Note back to the island and repaired his ship. The two said their goodbyes on their next stop and stayed friends ever since. Cheron Pilock Note grew up on Sunset Isle, North Blue. His neighbour was Cheron, a boy who looked up to Note. They started stealing and doing robberies in their hometown. They were exiled, and both of them were taken by Marines to be executioned. When getting up the stairs to their execution platform, Cheron kicked away the guards and took Note with him down the stairs. Breaking into a window, the two were surrounded by Marines led by Vice-Admiral Dalmatian. Cheron threw out Note and fought the Marines. Killed in action, Cheron died at 23 years old. Note took Dalmatian as main suspect and had sworn to kill him. Enemies On his journey, he made enemies with three men. Vice-Admiral Dalmatian, Flower Sword Vista and Trafalgar Surgeon of Death Law. All three caused uproar in Note's life and he swore to kill Dalmatian, overcome Vista and bury Law. Dalmatian When escaping his execution with his friend Cheron, he escaped with Cheron holding Dalmatian up. Hearing a fear scream and seeing bloodspatters of Cheron, Note assumed Cheron died at the hands of Dalmatian. Therefor shall Note always try and kill Dalmatian when the two cross paths. Vista While at sea, Note took his chances and introduced himself to Vista. The two had a short clash and Vista won. Note begged Vista to train him, so the two headed for the nearby Barmount Island, where his two month training began. Vista taught him the basics of Haki and control is Superhuman Speed more. Vista promised Note that when he became stronger the two would battle again. Trafalgar Law﻿ When staying at an island, the Heart Pirates arrived, and Note introduced himself. After an offensive dialogue, Note picked up his nodachi and swung his swords towards Law. After a fight, Law finished Note with stabbing his sword in Note's heart. Even though his heart didn't gave in, Note had too. Law saved Note and quickly sent Note away. Abilities and Powers Physical Strength Note is both user of Superhuman Strength and Superhuman Speed, both gained when training on Barmount Island. After Vista left the island, Note trained his Geppou and his physical strength. Note was in training, fighting against the strongest and fastest animals. While in battle, he came close to strength of beargorilla's and the speed of tigercheetah's. Weapons Note uses both a nodachi and a rhinoaxe. He carries along a nodachi which he straps on his back. It is a large sword with a scabbard decorated with fiery-symbols from the opening to the bottom and equipped with an oval-shaped hand-guard coated with a small piece of balck rope tied at the base of its hilt.His rhinoaxe is somewhat of an unbreakable axe with two rhinohorns. It causes great damage. His axe is permanent blooded by the blood of a giant, which he bludgeoned to death. Both are bonded on his back if not carrying. Devil Fruit After finding the Zoan Devil Fruit Dino Dino no Mi: Model Pterodactyl, Note was planning on selling it for lots of money. Yet his plan was destroyed when he was almost defeated. He quickly ate the Devil Fruit and gained abilities the Fruit granted. It enables him to become a pterodactyl and allows him to fly. He is granted with the ability to use short-term paralyzing screams and sharp fangs. He has a dragonskin, impenetrable for bullets and slicing; only in full pterodactyl form. Haki Note has empowered two types of Haki: Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki. Both types were activated when he was in training by Vista for two months. After fighting Vista, he asked him to train him. Vista first said no, but Note begged him and the two headed for Barmount Island. Vista trained him for two months, learning both the basics of Kenbunshoku and Busoshoku Haki. Rokushiki Note is capable of using both Geppou and Soru. He learned Geppou when training in the mountains of Barmount Island, where he was training with Vista. Soru was an ability he learned without doing any training. History Past Born on Sunset Isle, Note is son to two poor civilians. At the age of six, Brandon started acting aggresive and his poor parents sent him to a trainingcamp in the woods. There he met Cheron Pilock, a five year old who always followed him around. The two partnered up and trained together. Both reaching 8 and 7 years old, the two ran away from camp and returned to their town. Commiting robberies, the two were seen as criminals and were exiled. They were sent on a fishing boat, days later arrested by Marines for flying a pirate flag. At the age of 11 and 10, they were getting ready for a double execution. Getting up the stairs, Cheron suddenly took down the guards, and took Brandon with him. The two jumped through a window. Five marines and Vice-Admiral Dalmatian stood there waiting. Cheron threw out Note and fought with the marines. Note heared the fear scream of Cheron and see blood spatters fall into the behind him. Brandon quickly ran away to the port. He saw a ship setting off. He jumped towards the anchor of a setting off ship, climbing up and getting through a hole and stayed under deck. It took six days, and he was found out. The pirates kept him, taking him to the next island. When reaching their next stop, the pirates agreed to keep him as a friend and the pirate crew headed for the Grand Line. Entered the Grand Line: The Exiled Prisoner The pirate crew left Brandon behind on the first island where they came. The pirates were killed by Marines in an attack and again, Note was taken prisoner. Note was thrown into the shipjail, where he met Brickar the fishman. They allied and broke out of the ship. Brickar took Note on his back towards the island where his pirateship laid. Brickar and Note drove off the coast and they headed for the next island. Then, four Marine warships took Note and Brickar head on. Brickar said his goodbyes and dove underwater. Note accepted his faith and went with the Marines. They took Note to Impel Down, where he was sentenced to level 1. He sat out nine years, of which was all labor and pain. He broke out with the second wave of Luffy's break-out team. He and fourteen escapees took over a Marine warship and they headed for the Sabaody Archipelago. Note took notice of a setting off pirate ship. He waved for them, and they took him along to Fishman Island. The pirates and Note went for the town. New World: Enemies, Lots of 'em Marine Headquarters After finally visiting Mermaid Café, the pirates and Note exit Fishman Island and safely surface above. The pirateship entered a stormy sea and they headed for Marine Headquarters. Sixteen Marine warships headed for the piratecrew. The captain gave Note a nodachi and told him to fight like he never did before. Note and four other crewmembers jumped on a warship and took out all the Marines. On crewmember took over the cannon's and shot down seven warships. The ship Note was on got hit and he and three others jumped into the sea. The captain of their ship took over another warship and Note and the three others were saved. They got onboard and Note and crew safely made it behind Marine Headquarters. Then the ship gets shot, and the boat sinks. Note and the captain are the only two to make it to another ship and they hide underneath the deck. The warship is heading for the calmer seas. When the captain notices Marines are coming down, he gives his rhinoaxe to Note and tells him everything will be alright. The captain goes upstairs, but is shot through the head and falls down the stairs. Two marines head down for the corpse, but they are beheaded by Note. He slides the three corpses underneath the stairs. Another marine comes down and sees Note. A bullet is shot in his cab, and Note falls through his knees. He throws the axe in the chest of the marine and head into the kitchen. He slices up the cook and takes the food out of the fridge, puts in a shouldbag and heads for the dead marine. He takes out the rhinoaxe and clims up deck. Five marines see him, but all of them are slaughtered by the blade of Note. Note goes to the control room and steers the ship to a nearby island. Lunarlight Rockcrop Note took the warship and floated his ship to the coast of Lunarlight Rockcrop. He jumped upon the sandy beach and laid down his nodachi and rhinoaxe. He took off his soaked blouse and climbed in a tree. He shook off many banana's and started eating. Once finished, he takes his weapons and blouse and starts walking into the jungle. Walking for hours, Note sees a bloodred full moon coming over him and he gets shivers down his spine. He stops and starts making a fire. He spent the night next to the fire. Waking up, he notices his sword and axe are taken, and his wrists are caught in rope. Easily taken off, he starts looking for food. There he finds an oddly shaped fruit, purple of color and blue leafs. Note takes it with him and makes breakfast. He buries the strange fruit underneath the campfire and he goes training. He lifts trees, pulls rocks with ropes and swim big distances next to the shore. Then he sees a shade walking through the jungle. He heads back on the beach and runs towards the campfire. He sees a silhouette digging up the fruit Note kept. Note notices the rhinoaxe behind the man, which he took with him that night. Note silently gets closer and picks up his axe. He slices the man in his back, and he falls down. Note picks up his fruit and puts his axe on his back. He puts the fruit in his sash and slaps the man in his face. The man wakes up, introducing himself as Bluerow Crinq, keeper of the island. Crinq gets up and leads Note to a cave, telling Note about his life. Arriving at the cave, Crinq tells Note to give him the fruit. Note declines, and Crinq sais he won't give his sword back. Hesitantly, Note gives in and receives his sword. Crinq smirks and invites Note to sleep over in his cave. Note refuses and heads back for the campfire. The night comes over again and Note takes his time and goes to sleep. Its midnight, and Note hears shooting. Note grabs up his swords and heads for the cave. He finds the bleeding body of Crinq. Crinq grabs him by his neck and whispers to Note that he's going to die and that the Marines are coming for his bounty. Note is exhausted and shocked, knowing he has a bounty. Marines come back from the inside of the cave, taking lots of treasure with them. Note stand up and takes his nodachi. Crinq tries to crawl away, and Note starts running to the marines. Crinq is shot in the waist and falls down. Five marines slash towards Note, which he evades and cuts the marines. He beheads another Marine and runs for Crinq. Crinq is lying dead on the floor. A marine stabs Note in the back of his chest, and Note rolls over. The marine kicks him out of the cave and Brandon rolls down the mountain. Note remains consciouss, and hears more guns fired. He gets up and takes a look to his Devil Fruit. He starts taking bites out of it. He almost volmits, but keeps it in and runs upstairs. Unnoticed, he spreads wings and he flies for the cave. Almost crashing into the mountain wall, he lands in the cave. He turns back fully human and gets his nodachi from his back. He stabs all Marines to death, and sees the honeycomb once named Bluerow. Note dries up a tear and looks outside. It starts raining again, and the red moon lights up the sea. Three warships are heading for the island. He picked up a shovel and starts digging. Deep enough, he gets out and throws in the body of Crinq. He says his goodbyes and slides down the muddy mountain side. He runs for the campfire, and grabs his blouse. He puts his sword on his back and starts gliding with his wings over the treetops. He gets to the back of the island. He sees a small fisherboat, possesion of Crinq. Note starts rowing and get away from the Marines on the island. They yell they can't let the 175,000,000 man get away. Note's muscles give in and he falls on the floor of the boat. He falls asleep as raindrops splatter over him. The Unknown Island: Enter Surgeon of Death! It has been three weeks. Note lies famished inside his fisherboat. His boat start shaking, and stopped moving. He sits up, and sees his boat reached land. He fails to notice that he is alone. There's a submarine anchored on the shore next to him. Note trips over the side of his boat and crawls into the jungle in front of him. He picks some berries and apples, eating his stomach from famished to full. He looks for a place to rest, thinking to himself that he's lucky to be alive, living on a fisherboat in the New World. Trying to sleep he smells the illuminisance of food, getting up and going for a stroll on the beach. And there he sees his prey: the Heart Pirates. Yet everyone is gone, except Trafalgar Law. Law sees Note coming by, standing up and taking out his nodachi. Note tries to make him understand he's not here to fight, but his sword is clung at the first words he speak. Law grins, and jumps back, slicing horizontally. Both sides of Note's mouth are bleeding, and Note aches. He launches himself towards Law, but is stabbed in the heart. Law slowly lets Note drop to the sand, and tells him to get away when he still can. A crewmember of Law's throws Note into his fisherboat and pushes him off the shore. Note yells he'll get even with Law. Wandering at Sea: Flower Swords! Barmount Island: Training with Vista Orthanc the Giant: Killing out of Love! Major Battles *Brandon Note and Brickar vs. Marines *Brandon Note and unnamed captain vs. Marines *Brandon Note and Bluerow Crinq vs. Marines *Brandon Note vs. Trafalgar Law *Brandon Note vs. Vista *Brandon Note vs. Vista (training) ﻿ *Brandon Note vs. Orthanc Quotes ''I came, I saw, I kicked his ass! ''- After defeating Orthanc, the giant of Barmount Island. ''I beg you, Flower Sword. Teach me the ways of the powerful sword. I beg of you! ''- Before traing with Vista. ''Surgeon of Death, next time we meet I'll bury you on the ground you stand on! ''- After being defeated by Law. ''I'm nor a dinosaur nor a human. I might be weaker then you but my will is stronger. And that's what'll beat you! ''- Pleading Dalmatian after assuming Cheron's death. ''I've never met a fishman before who could stand human flesh. Heck, I've never met a fishman. But the justice scum called Marines can't take the ones with free will. Let's break out together, Brickar! ''- Note allying with Brickar and breaking out of the shipjail. Trivia * There's a kind of running gag going on; he can't see fire. So if he cooks or if fought with fire, it's invisible to him, which will lead to hilarious situations. * ﻿He has his own unique laughter style: Fmhmhmhmhmhmm. * Note's hometown is a pun on Dawn Island, the real One Piece island where Luffy started his adventure. Related Articles * Cheron Pilock * Brickar * Bluerow Crinq * Sunset Isle *Barmount Island ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Human Category:Male Category:Swordsman Category:Axe User Category:Epithet Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Haki User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed